Yarn
Construction and Style Yarn is made of fibers twisted together into long strands, and depending on how this is done during the construction process, various results can emerge. Below you'll find descriptions of some of the various features yarn can have as part of its construction. If you're interested in more of the history and detail of yarn construction, check out this site for an in-depth look. ;Single yarn:This is the most simple type of yarn; it is comprised of a group of filament or staple fibers of a certain material spun together so they form one strand. ;Ply yarn:Ply yarn is comprised of two or more single yarn strands twisted together. ;Cord yarn:Made by twisting together two or more ply yarn strands. ;Eyelash yarn:This yarn has more than the usual amount of stray wisps of fiber not caught in the main strand of the yarn. It gives the yarn the appearance of branching out like a tree, or eyelash, and when knit, gives somewhat the appearance of faux fur. ;Boucle:Also known as textured or flammé yarn. This yarn is a ply yarn with the two strands being different types of yarn, or even one strand as yarn and one something else. Using a much thicker or thinner strand than its mate is common, or having metallic or other novelty strands twisted in with a standard yarn thread. Boucle in particular is twisted while the tension is on only one of the strands in a ply, creating one strand that's straighter through the length of the yarn, and the other strands that spiral around it. ;Variegated yarn:A general term for a type of yarn that is not one uniform color (such as the Tweed, Self-striping, and Marled yarns below). ;Tweed yarn:This yarn is not a single solid color, but rather has flecks of other colors blended with the main color. Also called Heather yarn. ;Self-striping yarn:Yarn that is dyed two or more colors, but in predictable-length sections, such that when knit into a full item, the sections of color form stripes of their own accord, without having to change yarn colors. ;Marled yarn:A multicolored yarn achieved by having different single strands of a ply yarn be different colors twisted together Weights Weights of yarn refer to the diameter of the strand of yarn, with "heavier" weights indicating a larger diameter, and "lighter" weights indicating a smaller diameter. The Craft Yarn Council of America (CYCOA) has put forth guidelines for measuring the weight of yarn, from "lace" through "super bulky", though not all comply to that standard. On this site we will refer to the CYCOA standards as much as possible when referring to weight, but see the specifics below on what they may also go by. ;Lace:Recommended for needles size 000-1 (1.5–2.25mm), this weight of yarn includes yarns like Fingering 10-count crochet thread. ;Super Fine:Recommended for needles size 1-3 (2.25-3.25mm), this weight of yarn includes heavier fingering yarns, sock, and baby yarns ;Fine:Recommended for needles size 3-5 (3.25-3.75mm), this weight of yarn includes sport yarns and baby yarns. ;Light:Recommended for needles size 5-7 (3.75-4.5mm), this weight of yarn includes DK, Light, and Worsted yarns. ;Medium:Recommended for needles size 7-9 (4.5-5.5mm), this weight of yarn includes worsted, afghan, and aran yarns. ;Bulky:Recommended for needles size 9-11 (5.5-8mm), this weight of yarn includes chunky, craft, and rug yarns. ;Super Bulky:Recommended for needles size 11 and higher (8mm and up), this weight of yarn includes roving and bulky yarns. Materials Animal * Wool * Alpaca * Llama * Cashmere * Mohair * Angora * Camel * Qiviut * Possum Plant * Cotton * Linen * Hemp * Rayon (wood pulp derivative) Artificial * Acrylic = See Also = * Spinning Category:Materials